


Dear Engineer

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Less Than 5k Exchange, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: A series of letters (and tea) sent between a curious biochemist, a shy engineer, and occasionally, an annoyed hacker.</p>
<p>For the More Than That, Less Than 5k Fanwork Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Engineer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardentaislinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/gifts).



> Prompt: Epistolary AU and "Always see you in the library and I think you’re really cute so I leave you little post it notes on your work whenever you go and get a book just to see you blush AU"

15 January 2015

Dear Engineer,

I saw you in the library yesterday, and I thought that you might enjoy these. I'm not sure if you're familiar with tea, but Earl Grey is a favourite of mine. It should give you the caffeine boost you crave without the jitters. Good luck on your studies!

Cheers,

A biochemist

 

 

18 January 2015

Dear Biochemist,

Thank you for the tea. It was very good.

Regards,

An engineer

 

 

19 January 2015

Dear Engineer,

I am quite pleased to hear that you enjoyed the tea, but sad to learn you were studying here on a Sunday evening! Don't engineering students sleep? I've enclosed some chamomile tea; it should help you doze off if you ever get the time. 

By the way, I happened to read a few chapters of this book, and I found it quite fascinating. I'm curious: how does it compare with other engineering textbooks? I have a few projects that could use the help of a mechanical engineer, and you would think that an institution such as SciTech would have a plethora to choose from, but none have presented themselves. I have come to the conclusion that I may have to become one myself. I would very much love to hear your recommendations for further reading.

Cheers, 

A biochemist

 

 

22 January 2015

Dear Biochemist,

Moran, M., 2011, Fundamentals of engineering thermodynamics, Wiley, [Hoboken, N.J.?].

I slept very peacefully. You are very kind.

Regards, 

An engineer

 

 

22 January 2015,

Dear Engineer,

I only received your note a few hours ago, and here I am, devouring Fundamentals of Engineering Thermodynamics like a chocolate soufflé. Thank you ever so much for the recommendation! You see, I'm working on a crystalline nucleation process, but I'm having trouble finding the right delivery system. Everything I've tried has been a rather dramatic failure, and I am so far out of my area of expertise that I have no idea why! Do you think FoET will shed some light on my problem? I've left some ginger chai as a bribe (directions are on the package).

Thank you,

A biochemist

 

 

Okay, Miss Jemma Simmons of Carter House. That's RIGHT!!! I know who you are, and I know that YOU are the one frying my roommate's brain. Just yesterday, I found him attempting to bake something. BAKE SOMETHING. I know you don't know him very well, seeing as you only watch him from your little chair behind the reference desk, but I had to teach this guy how to make toast. And now he's experimenting with weird chocolate cakes at 1 AM? AND working on this tube thing that he isn't going to get credit for? You and I need to have a serious talk, womano a womano. My friend (yes, I will keep his identity concealed until I know your intentions) is pretty much the best guy I've ever met in my life, and you would not be the first girl who batted her eyelashes at him to get a better grade. So, I need to know a) do you actually find him attractive and b) are you going to give him credit for this thing he's making for you? If you're trying to use him, you'll be messing with me, and NOBODY messes with me, okay? I have access to ALL OF THE SECURITY FEEDS and YOUR TRANSCRIPTS. Just think about that.

That said, if you are interested in this great guy that I only have platonic feelings for, you are going to need my help. He seriously has no game, like, AT ALL. If you put the ball in his court, he'll just set it down gently and run out of the stadium like dementors are after his soul. And, assuming that you are a decent person with morals, I actually think you guys would be adorable together.

So, I'm going to give you two options. One: you forget you ever saw this mystery man studying the book he's too cheap to buy. Two: you meet me at this little tea shop called The Boiler Room. Terrible name, I know, but our mutual friend likes it, so odds are YOU'LL like it. You'll have to be there by noon today if you ever want to see the schematics this goofball made up for you. Your choice, Simmons.

-Skye 

P.S. If you want to get anywhere with my friend, don't tell him that I'm involved. I set him up on a blind date last month, and he got SO UPSET when he found out it was a guy. You should have seen his face, Simmons. He doesn't want me anywhere near his romantic life until the day he dies. Of course, if I do what he wants, he'll die alone and get eaten by the cats he doesn't own yet. So this has to stay between us, okay?

P.P.S. I took the schematics, but I left his letter. Judging by the mountain of crumpled-up note paper in his garbage can, I'd say he really wants you to read it.

 

 

26 January 2015

Dear Biochemist,

A crystalline nucleation process sounds tricky. I've put together some ideas for you.

Best wishes,

An engineer

 

 

28 January 2015

Dear Engineer,

This is, by far, the most genius delivery system I've ever seen! I can't believe how modest you are, calling this an "idea." I trust that SciTech recognizes your brilliance, because I sure do. I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but I'd like to meet up with you some day to discuss it in detail? I really think it would work for my project, but it would need some adjustments. Which is perfectly understandable, of course, considering you haven't seen my project yet! 

I do realise that you are a very busy engineering student. I don't want to waste any of your time, but I wonder if we can make this project work for both of us. I'm sure the requirements for your Ph.D. program are similar to mine. Is it possible that a working prototype of this delivery system would benefit you as much as it would me? If so, I have some other ideas for you to look at. The world is full of so many exciting possibilities these days! I would very much like to explore some of these possibilities with you.

And, just in case you happen to have a sweet tooth, I have enclosed some cocoa deluxe tea to sweeten the deal.

Cheers,

A biochemist (named Jemma)

 

 

2 February 2015

Dear Engineer,

I have to say, I was hoping to have received a response by now. Have I offended you in some way? If so, I apologise. My mother says that I tend to come on too strong. If you would like to continue to correspond by notes left in an engineering textbook, I suppose that will have to do. It just doesn't seem like a very secure means of communication? That's why I haven't given you any real information on my project; my program is too competitive to leave something like that lying about. As much as I would like to discuss this with you face to face, perhaps you would be more comfortable talking by email? 

Please accept this red velvet cake tea as an additional apology.

Your biochemist,

Jemma Simmons

j_simmons@scitech.edu

 

 

Simmons!!!

Why aren't you at the reference desk? Isn't this your regular shift?

Okay, so I know that he hasn't gotten back to you yet, but that's because he's FREAKING OUT. I'm pretty sure he's freaking out in a good way, though. It took me a while to figure out what's going on in that big, stupid brain of his. 

He thinks you want him to ask you out on a date.

And I mean, I'm pretty sure that you do? But there's something you have to understand: he's never gone on a date before. Ever. I'm pretty sure that I'm the first girl he's ever talked to, or at least been friends with. And then you show up, with your fancy science talk and your interest in him, so his brain is exploding a little. He doesn't even know what you look like! I keep telling him that you could be four hundred pounds and have a beard, and he doesn't care. He wants to take you out. And he's decided that he wants to take you out NEXT WEEKEND. As in VALENTINE'S DAY. So, if that's not what you want, you need to let me know so I can shut this down.

If that IS what you want, you need to let me know exactly what kind of a date you're expecting, because he's so desperate for guidance at this point that I think I can nudge him a little. It can be a double date, if that helps. I mean, he's a really sweet guy, and a total gentleman, so you DO NOT need to worry. But I figure it might ease the pressure a little? I don't really have anyone on my radar, though. Wait, don't you biochemistry people work with EMTs? I would like to order an EMT, please. Tall and dark, with a side of handsome. And a good sense of humor wouldn't hurt. 

Or, I can stay home and watch The Notebook while you two have a romantic evening. People keep telling me to watch that. 

Whatever it is you want to do, let me know ASAP. I'll be in the computer lab down the hall until either the sun goes supernova, or I finish my latest programming assignment.

(Or, you know, you could text me like a normal person.)

-Skye (555) 467-8253

 

 

5 February 2015

Dear Jemma Simmons,

Thank you very much for your letters and tea. I would indeed like to converse with you about your crystalline nucleation process. Perhaps we could do so over dinner? I have a reservation for 7:00 at Marta's on the 14th of February. I am told that Marta's has a quiet atmosphere that is conducive to scientific discussion. I have included a copy of the menu for your reference. 

Please let me know if this works with your schedule.

Regards,

An engineer (named Fitz)

 

 

6 February 2015

Dear Fitz, 

I would love to accompany you to Marta's on the 14th. It's a date.

Your biochemist,

Jemma

 

 

WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING MY TEXTS?!?!? WHY ARE YOU NEVER AT YOUR DESK WHEN I'M HERE?!?!?!

-Skye

 

 

6 February 2015

Dear Jemma,

Do you have any allergies?

Do you like flowers?

Regards,

Fitz

 

 

7 February 2015

Dear Fitz,

No allergies. Flowers are lovely.

Do I really have to wait an entire week to meet you? I know a lovely place for an indoor picnic. I think it would help us prepare for our date.

Your biochemist,

Jemma

 

 

8 February 2015

Dear Jemma,

Picnics are nice. I like picnics. I am available Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 12 PM to 1:30 PM. I am available Tuesday and Thursday from 11 PM to 2 PM. Please describe the meal you would like me to bring.

Regards,

Fitz

 

 

8 February 2015

Dear Fitz,

Tuesday it is then. Don't worry about bringing anything; I just had an idea for a sandwich that I'd like to try. Why don't I meet you right here at 11:15? I'll be the one with Fundamentals of Engineering Thermodynamics (my own personal copy).

Your biochemist,

Jemma

 

 

9 February 2015

Dear Jemma,

I'll be there.

Regards, 

Fitz

 

 

11 February 2015

Dear Jemma,

That is the best sandwich I've ever had. I think I said that several times yesterday, but I just wanted to emphasise. I think I have a new favourite. I've been considering of all the ideas you ran by me, and I've already started on some sketches to show you on Saturday. 

I was also hoping I could get your address? I'd like to pick you up at 6:30, if that works for you. You can text the address to me: (555) 616-3489. 

Thanks,

Fitz

 

 

14 February 2015

Dearest Fitz,

I shouldn't be here, since it is after hours and I'm more than a little tipsy (thanks to you), but I had to tell you something:

You have very soft lips.

Your biochemist,

Jemma

P.S. I have a key; don't worry. And pepper spray.

 

 

16 February 2015

Dear Jemma,

I do have a phone, you know.

And I'm pretty sure that your lips are much better than mine.

Thanks anyway,

Fitz

 

 

16 February 2015

Dear Fitz,

Yes, but when I leave a letter, I get to watch you blush when you open it. 

Your biochemist,

Jemma

 

 

17 February 2015

Dear Jemma,

I just realised that you've been working at the reference desk this whole time. How am I ever going to get any studying done?

Fitz

 

 

17 February 2015

Dear Fitz,

I suggest that you start by skipping the textbook that, I suspect, you memorised in January.

Your biochemist,

Jemma

 

 

18 February 2015

Dear Jemma,

I know it's hard to believe, but there are some things that are more important than studying.

Fitz

 

 

19 February 2015

Dear Fitz,

I think this is a subject best discussed over dinner. Don't write me back; I'll be in the middle of my shift by the time you get this.

Your biochemist,

Jemma

 

 

10 March 2015

Dear Jemma,

I love you.

Your engineer,

Fitz

 

 

10 March 2015

Dearest Fitz,

It's about time.

(I love you, too.)

Your biochemist,

Jemma

 

 

June 4th, 2016

Dear FitzSimmons,

I don't know what kind of advice you expect me to give you, since you both know that I've never had a relationship that lasted more than two months. But you guys have practically fused into one body, so I don't know that you actually need advice? Except for this: Skye Fitzsimmons is the perfect name, don't you think? And it works for a girl OR a boy. 

Come on, you know I've earned it. No way you two nerds would have ever gotten together without me. And if you guys fall off the face of the earth and stop returning my texts *cough* Jemma *cough* I just want to remind you that I still have access to your transcripts. 

Happy wedding,

Skye

P.S. Who gets married after one year together? You guys are weird.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a challenge, not only because of the format, but also because I had to use UK spellings. I hope I did okay! 
> 
> I also chose to use CAPSLOCK and underlining instead of italics because these are all handwritten notes, and who writes in italics?
> 
> Skye's phone number spells out IM QUAKE. Fitz's, of course, is 616-FITZ.


End file.
